IWF In Your House 23: Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded: In Your House was the first Fully Loaded professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), which took place on July 26, 1998 at the Selland Arena in Fresno, California. It was the twenty-third pay-per-view event of the In Your House series. The main event was a tag team match for the IWF Tag Team Championship. Kane and Mankind defended the titles against The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin, who was the reigning IWF Champion at the time. Undertaker and Austin won the titles when Undertaker pinned Kane after performing a Tombstone Piledriver. The undercard featured Jacqueline versus Sable in a Bikini contest, The Rock versus Triple K in a Two out of three falls match for the IWF Intercontinental Championship, Owen Heart versus Ken Shamrock in a Dungeon match, Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball and Skull) versus L.O.D. 2000 (Hawk and Animal), Mark Henry versus Vader, Faarooq and Scorpio versus Terry Funk and Bradshaw, D'Lo Brown versus X-Pac and Val Venis versus Jeff Jarrett. Background Fully Loaded featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on Raw is War—International Wrestling Federation's (IWF) flagship television program. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the event was between Kane and Mankind and the IWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker over the IWF Tag Team Championship. At King of the Ring, Undertaker defeated Mankind in a Hell in a Cell match. Later that night, Mankind interfered in Austin and Kane's First Blood match for the IWF Championship. Undertaker also came out and, ostensibly by accident, hit Austin with a chair, causing him to bleed. As a result, Kane won the title. On the June 29 episode of Raw is War, Austin challenged Kane to a rematch for the title, which Kane accepted. Later that night, Austin defeated Kane to win the WWF Championship. The following week, on Raw is War, the IWF Chairman Vince Matteson announced that Austin and Undertaker would team with each other to wrestle Kane and Mankind in a tag team match at Fully Loaded. On July 13, Kane and Mankind defeated New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) to win the Tag Team Championship, making their match with Austin and Undertaker at Fully Loaded a match for the championship. Two rivalries heading into the event were created together. One of them was between The Rock and Triple K over the IWF Intercontinental Championship. The other was between Ken Shamrock and Owen Heart. On June 29 episode of Raw is War, Michael Cole interviewed Shamrock on his victory in the 1998 King of the Ring tournament, where Shamrock gave credit to his final round opponent The Rock on his victory. Rock's Nation of Domination teammate and 1994 King of the Ring Owen Heart, who in April had turned on Shamrock in a tag match and joined the Nation, confronted Shamrock and challenged him to a match between the winners of King of the Ring. The 1997 King of the Ring Triple K challenged both men for a Triple Threat match and a match was made between the three King of the Ring winners. Shamrock won the match by pinning Triple H after interference by Rock. As a result, a brawl occurred between Triple K's D-Generation X and Rock's Nation. On the July 6 episode of Raw is War, all the members of DX and comedian Jason Sensation mocked the members of Nation in an infamous parody. On the July 13 episode of Raw is War, Triple K and X-Pac defeated The Rock and Heart in a tag team match. During the match, it was announced that The Rock would defend the Intercontinental Championship against Triple K in a two out of three falls match at Fully Loaded. On the July 20 episode of Raw is War, it was announced that a Dungeon match would take place between Heart and Shamrock in the Hart family dungeon at Fully Loaded and Dan Severn would serve as the special guest referee. On the June 29 episode of Raw is War, L.O.D. 2000 (Hawk and Animal) called out their famous manager Paul Ellering. Ellering betrayed L.O.D. 2000 by inviting his new tag team Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball and Skull). DOA attacked L.O.D. 2000, leading to a match between the two teams at Fully Loaded. Event Preliminary matches Main event matches Aftermath Results ; ; *Val Venis defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Tennessee Lee) (7:41) *D'Lo Brown (w/ The Godfather) defeated X-Pac (w/ Chyna) (8:26) *Faarooq & Scorpio defeated Terry Funk & Justin Bradshaw (6:51) *Mark Henry defeated Vader (5:03) *The Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball and Skull) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated LOD 2000 (Hawk and Animal) (8:50) *Owen Heart defeated Ken Shamrock (w/ Dan Severn as the special guest referee) in a Dungeon match (4:53) *IWF Intercontinental Champion The Rock fought Triple K (w/ Chyna) to a time limit draw in a Two-out-of-three-falls match (30:00) **Rock pinned Triple K after a Rock Bottom (20:21) **Triple K pinned Rock after Chyna interfered and hit a DDT (25:23) **The time limit expired right after Triple K hit a Pedigree, Rock retained the title (30:00) *Jacqueline defeated Sable by DQ (with Jerry Lawler as Emcee) in a Bikini contest *The Undertaker and Steve Austin defeated Kane and Mankind © to win the IWF Tag Team Championship (17:28) Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD Release External links